Indestructible Issue: One of Six
by Shadowfang91
Summary: Summary: In each first issue of the graphic novel comic is a track of the album Indestructible. In the first issue it explains Harry’s reason for vengeance and why he has sworn spite against any and all criminals. Harry encounters challenges and has to


Story: Indestructible

Story: Indestructible

Summary: In each first issue of the graphic novel comic is a track of the album Indestructible. In the first issue it explains Harry's reason for vengeance and why he has sworn spite against any and all criminals. Harry encounters challenges and has to face them. An armada of heroes joins Harry in his used to be one man war. As the story goes along each hero experiences problems and braches out new story arcs. Each hero has his/her own unique villain. There is also a big villain that every hero must team up to defeat.

Inspired by the album Indestructible by Disturbed

A/N: As always reviews are appreciated. One day I was listening to Disturbed's Indestructible and the writing bug bit me. I came up with this. Members of SIYE if this Fiction has errors in it or needs improving let me know. Beware I still do not have a beta. It seems a curse has been inflicted upon me.

Harry's Character is inspired by The Punisher.

The villain is Jerry Matthews. Sorry Voldyshmorts you didn't fit to be in this one.

Story is very much similar to the Punisher one, but magical.

To people who favor fluff and Romance there is not much in this one.

Ch 1 : Indestructible

Another mission, the powers have called me away

Another time to carry the colors again

My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend

To win the honor of coming back home again

No explanation will matter after we begin

Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within

My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend

You will discover a war you're unable to win

I'll have you know that I've become indestructible

Determination that is incorruptible

From the other side a terror to behold

Annihilation will be unavoidable

Every broken enemy will know

That their opponent had to be invincible

Take a last look around while you're alive

I'm an indestructible master of war

Another reason, another cause for me to fight

Another fuse uncovered now for me to light

My dedication to all I've sworn to protect

I carry out my orders without a regret

My declaration embedded deep under the skin

A permanent reminder of how it began

No hesitation when I am commanded to strike

You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life

You will be shown how I've become indestructible

Determination that is incorruptible

From the other side a terror to behold

Annihilation will be unavoidable

Every broken enemy will know

That their opponent had to be invincible

Take a last look around while you're alive

I'm an indestructible master of war

I'm indestructible

Determination that is incorruptible

From the other side a terror to behold

Annihilation will be unavoidable

Every broken enemy will know

That their opponent had to be invincible

Take a last look around while you're alive

I'm an indestructible (Indestructible)

Indestructible

Determination that is incorruptible

From the other side a terror to behold

Annihilation will be unavoidable

Every broken enemy will know

That their opponent had to be invincible

Take a last look around while you're alive

I'm an indestructible master of war

…Harry…

He sat at his desk. He was filling out paperwork, dreary from an all-nighter of nothing but ink and paper. His jet-black hair matted with sweat and sticking up in all directions from constantly running his hands through his hair in, frustration. His hands were sweaty from, constant use of the quill.

He had a nightmare yet again. Jerry. Always the same bloody bastard. The bastard, who murdered Sirius Black, his god-father. He remembered that night like it was yesterday..

i/ He had to get the money to Jerry before the deadline and quick. It was nearing a close and he was almost there. If only he could get around the security guard in the front gate.

Harry stood there, gun in hand, palms sweating. He could feel the air tighten around him, swirling his inner emotions. He could feel different emotions swirling around him as if the street in front of the bank was filled with people, yet the street was empty.

He had to do this. He had to. 'For Sirius, I'm doing this to save his life!' Harry thought. He walked up to the front of the bank, ruffling his hair in nervousness and frustration. He aimed the gun at the security guard with the name tag 'Fudd' – 'What the hell, Fudd? Who the hell has the name 'Fudd'?' Harry thought with a grimace.

With the gun aimed at the security guards head he put his finger on the trigger, but had a sudden hesitation 'He's innocent not a criminal, you never kill the innocent! But this is for Sirius! That doesn't matter he is still innocent!' Harry the ongoing argument in his head. Then there was a sudden bang as his finger had pressed too hard on the trigger, setting it off. The security guard however, caught the bullet in mid air! 'What the hell!' Harry thought, 'Does he have super speed or something?'

"What the hell do you think your doing, trying to kill, me?" The security guard growled, eyeing Harry with uncertainty.

"No I wasn't, I hesitated if you didn't notice. You may be innocent" Harry said, slightly panicked.

"Well if you did your research properly we wouldn't be having this problem now would we? What are you some undercover cop or something?" security guard Fudd asked, straining his eyes as if he couldn't see Harry properly.

As Harry stepped into the light realizing he covered in darkness, the guard had a sudden realization don on his face. The guard and Harry both were able to look properly at each other now that one another weren't shrouded in mystery.

The guard had on a navy-blue uniform with the traditional nametag. He had light-tanned skin and brown hair. His light-tanned face was covered in a heart-shape and decorated with stubble on his chin, a sharp nose and freckles with a last layer of deep crimson eyes.

"So it's you Potter, come to play another time have we?" The guard suddenly said with contempt, his lip curling.

"What are talking about- "Harry started before being hit just above the eye with a crack. A sharp pain resounded in the back of his head and in the front where the guard hit him. The pain in the back came from where Harry's head met the concrete of the street corner. His vision was blurred in his right eye as he said "What the hell? Why did you do that?"

A cocky laugh caught his attention and he turned his head to the newcomer. It was none other than Jerry Mathews, the bastard. He has blonde hair, is thirty years old, and tall. He was currently wearing blood- red robes and ash wizard hat, and leather boots.

"So you don't have the money? Well you never would have anyway" Jerry sneered. He walked over to Harry and kicked Harry in the stomach. He kept at this repeatedly. Harry however, thought otherwise and at the third kick, caught his leg and used the momentum of the kick to flip Jerry on his back with a thump. Harry then nipped up. There were catcalls coming from behind him: Jerry's followers. The followers had a strange familiarity to Hitler's Nazis. They were blue-uniformed like Fudd, yet had an arrow – through a heart symbol on their shoulder. They also were creepy looking with their spears and ghoulish faces.

A sudden cry from a far caught Harry's attention. Sirius was standing in a barred up cage. It looked after you got closer to it like a torture cell.

Jerry took out a bone-like wand from his robes and said, "Crucio! Now shut it you mangy dog!"

This struck a rage within Harry 'How dare he!?' He leaped at Jerry and struck him at the inner part of his jaw. Then he grabbed his arm and twisted it, disarming him.

Jerry laughed cockily and said, "My, Harry you really are brave! I admire it. I sure wish my servants would do the same. But no too bad they will be subject to my punishments" He then flicked his wand at select followers and said carelessly "Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! " The result was several followers whimpering and screaming in agony.

Harry looked at the cage and tried to see a way of breaking it. All he saw however was a broken lock and the tattered form of Sirius Black, his godfather. His locks were no longer elegant but shaggy and he was no longer wearing royal wizard robes but rags.

Sirius had dark circles under his eyes and wrinkled skin. "Harry, Still sharp yet ready to rescue the damsel in distress?" He said cheekily albeit weekly. Harry took his gun and shot the lock hoping to break it. Yet the result was an even more broken cage and a dispirited Harry.

Harry could feel almost no energy from Sirius and was afraid that he wouldn't hear Sirius's trademark bark-like laugh. It left him completely miserable and almost broken.

He next felt cold hard hate towards Jerry and fueled it. 'No one messes with Sirius and gets away with it, No one!' Harry thought; hate surging through his veins and breast.

He turned towards Jerry and fired several shots at him. Almost no effect came from them yet it made Harry feel number and more hateful 'He's a criminal. He deserves it, the bastard!'

"What my dear boy are you doing, shooting my flawless body" Jerry said feigning shock yet leering with a curled lip.

Harry said nothing and kept firing. He took out an automatic rifle and shot stray shots at the followers and several fell, dead bodies hitting the cement in sickening angles.

"I now have had enough!" Jerry bellowed and took a gun of his own out of his robe and shot Sirius in the stomach.

Sirius looked weekly down at his stomach and said smiling weekly "Oh, dear I've been shot. This will create a nice picture in my photo album." He then fell sinking slowly to the pit of the cage and started to shake uncontrollably.

The only thing Harry saw was red after that. He had only one desire: to kill.

"Mother fucker! No! " Harry then hammered on the automatic rifle and tried to kill anything in sight. Jerry somehow had escaped all the shots and was on the roof of the bank.

There was a blinding red nova of energy and almost everything was burned to a crisp. Harry saved himself by expanding an energy shield from his protego charm. Most of the followers had escaped by simply running away before the blast.

The last thing Harry saw was Neville Longbottom's distorted face through the fire and flame… i/

Harry stared at the paper-work ahead of him stated to himself "That night still haunts me to this day. What I don't get is why I saw Neville's Face."

…Ginny…

Ginny Weasley lay in bed. The sheets folding, and creasing under her bodyweight. She had been laying there for hours.

An owl appeared suddenly at her window forcing her to go to it and receive the package it carried.

The package was a letter addressed to her… and to all who were willing to listen.

It was from Harry, her ex. He broke up with her in the end her fifth year and his sixth. Yet since the promising kiss they shared on his seventeenth birthday he showed no attempt at a renewal for their relationship. And he didn't need to. For she had been talking to another man named Preston. He was handsome and an honorable scoundrel. 'Yes. He may be a scoundrel but he trusts which is rare.' She had thought when he asked her. The tension was still there but it was needed.

Yet as she looked at the letter from Harry she still had the inkling of hope that this may be it.

…Harry…

A letter floated in the room and opened itself in front of Harry. The voice of Sergeant Peterson carried in the room, "Harry you are not alone in this one-man war you are trying to wage against Jerry Matthews. An armada of people with extraordinary abilities has been enlisted on the quest log of yours. No. There is no debating or choice. It is an order: Take them and take down Jerry."

Harry grimaced. He knew this would happen. The sergeant had been hinting at it for awhile since Harry even started this fight against Jerry. Harry thought 'Was it my fault that this happened? No it wasn't. Jerry killed Sirius and now he would pay and so would every criminal alike.'

He grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a letter. It was addressed to Ginny and anyone who would listen because he didn't think many would want to do this. And to tell the truth he didn't want anyone to do it but himself anyway.

He then grabbed a nearby work-owl and gave the letter to it and sent it off out the nearby window.

…Ginny…

She opened the letter and read:

"The war with Voldemort may be over but the war with Jerry Matthews has only

just begun."


End file.
